creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Who's There?
What a strange day... It started out normal, with my usual routine. I woke up at around 11 AM, and went to the bathroom that was in my parents' room. After washing my face, I put on my glasses. My parents' bed was all nice and neat. Obviously they were not home; they were at work. As I headed to the living room, I noticed how quiet it was in my house. Where was my sister? Then, I remembered that she was at her boyfriend's house for the day. Well, I guess I get the whole house to myself! However, I soon realized that the guy that rented a room in our house, David, was probably here, too. Or he was working, I did not know. I walked toward the couch in my living room. I was looking at myself in the mirror. One side of my living room wall is a mirror, so when you enter the house, the big, long mirror is on your left side. I sat on the couch and turned on my PS3 and TV. I was going to watch a movie on Netflix. After I had finished watching a movie, I became really bored. I did not want to play video games, so I just turned everything off. I was playing with my phone for a while, until I once again noticed that it was really quiet. I did not mind though. Eventually, I decided to take a nap on the couch. As I was drifting off into a nice sleep, I was suddenly startled by a loud CREAKING noise coming from David's room. Oh, so he is here.. I thought to myself. I got my phone and checked my text messages. I heard David's door open, but I did not really pay attention to it. I assumed that he was just going to the bathroom. Strangely though, I did not hear any footsteps. I sat up, looking into the mirror that faces the hallway where his room is. His door was open, and so was the bathroom door. He could not be in the bathroom. He probably just opened the door to his room..'' ''I thought to myself. I did not really pay much attention anymore. Then, after an hour or so, I heard his door close. I was still on my phone, but through my peripheral vision, through the mirror, I saw his door open again. I saw a figure walking into the bathroom, and closing the door. Again, I did not pay much attention to that, because people need to use the bathroom and all. I heard the faucet running, and that was it. No toilet flush or anything, just the water running. After a while of texting, I turned on the TV. It was already 2 PM, my dad would be coming home shortly. A few minutes later, I heard keys and the knob turning from the front door. I thought it was either my dad or my sister. No, it was David. Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings